kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-51
Sagara recalls that from the very beginning, Ananta had a name destined to be the strongest, and a sura form greater than one could imagine. The glowing outline of his form is shown dwarfing galaxies. She adds, however, that he lacked the ambition to use his power, let himself be deceived and exploited by many, and in the end, even trusted the god after his life. She calls him a fool. She recalls Ananta agreeing to go in exchange for the life of everyone else. Sagara begs him not to go, stating that they won't keep their promise. Ananta tells her not to worry, since he's sure his friend will keep his promise. Sagara objects that the person isn't his friend, and pleads with him over and over to come back, in vain. After arriving in Rindhallow, Sagara confronts God Kubera, telling him that he owes her an apology. She asks him where he left the Sword of Return, but he claims he doesn't own it. As a test, Sagara cuts off his arm using a transcendental skill, but he regenerates. Since the Sword nullifies one's regenerative abilities, Sagara realizes that he is telling the truth. She tells the others to gather all forces and surround Kalibloom, and making sure that nobody escapes. She tells them to gather additional aid from the Garuda and Yaksha clans. Riagara is in charge of persuading Maruna. However, they will leave out the Gandharva clan. In Kalibloom, Gandharva is worried that he took too long. He must find a way to get Teo outside the barrier. Teo looks over reports, and is upset that someone drew the Sword when she was away. She is surprised that she doesn't recognize the name, and that the person obtained such high scores despite being a pureblood. She hopes she'll be able to introduce the person to the Fighters Guild, and even get that person to join the guild. She also tells Gandharva that there was an incident during the event. Gandharva asks if there were other incidents, since he saw someone suspicious. Teo ponders if he hugged her because of that, or if he just said that as an excuse. She wonders if he's being too shy to confess, but she then reads in a report that her adopted daughter Elwin Rakan has been kidnapped. Leez brings Yuta food. She wanted to make him soup, but Asha told her to bring raw meat, claiming it's good for fevers. She wants to check his temperature, but Yuta panics and forcefully pushes her away. Leez asks him what's wrong, but his gaze is fixed on her neck. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * At the start of the episode, Ananta appears to be regenerating his hair, possibly after an attack (or is changing back from a short-haired female form). For some reason, he doesn't appear to be fighting in sura form. Season 1 hints that the Taraka clan may also have been involved in the war. They are capable of preventing nastikas from taking sura form, which might explain Ananta's current situation.In this scene, Gandharva is in human form, because Taraka clan suras can prevent nastikas from taking sura form. * Though Ananta has the name destined to be the strongest, Currygom's side novel the finite reveals that long ago, Vritra in female form was also a contender for strongest in the universe. However, neither Vritra nor Ananta were ever interested in competing to find out who was stronger, and Vritra subsequently lost the ability to take female form along with the rest of his clan. * In Season 1, Sagara bitterly told Agni that gods would do anything to kill their enemy, even tell lies or betray someone who trusts them. She may have been referring to how God Kubera betrayed Ananta here. * God Kubera was also shown regretting his actions. * It is unclear how God Kubera could give up ownership of the Sword of Return, though some suspect that it may have to do with the fact that he doesn't have a name. Ownership could be based on a name. References